Valentine's Day Confession RE-WRITE
by AnotherHetaliaWriter
Summary: Just who could Arthur's secret valentine be?


**(A/N)  
** Aight so it's been FOREVER since I've wrote anything, so to ease me back into it, I'm going to re-write my first story that I posted on here. I'm still not going to say who the pairing is going to be in the end, so those new to this story will still get the surprise. But, by all means, you can go back and read the first attempt at this. Enjoy!  
 **I do not own Hetalia. Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya.**

 **Chapter One: Annoyance**

' _Beep beep, beep beep, beep beep, beep beep-'_ Called out a small alarm clock, summoning a hand to clamp down it's claws down over the switch. The next sound was a groan. It rumbled lowly out of the creature that was hiding deep beneath lilac sheets. Being only a teenager, waking up early was not Arthur's favourite thing.

"Bloody thing…" The boy mumbled into his pillow, arm dropping and dangling lifelessly off of the edge of the bed. Not much movement happened after that; at least for a few minutes. Just the slow rising and falling of the duvet as he breathed. In… out… in… out… in… out. Right. Maybe now he was ready to face the day.

Finally, Arthur uncovered himself and sat up. _Cold._ A dissatisfied scowl took over his features. Why must it always be so goddamn freezing in the mornings? He supposed it was the curse for living in England; you would think having a smaller-scale room would help, but sadly, no. Regardless, he somehow made his way into the bathroom and splashed a handful of water over his face. Wiping the remainder of the liquid, he then looked up at the mirror in front of him.

The choppy blonde hair that covered his head looked awful. Spikes stood randomly and indiscriminately, and at rather odd angles. He made a mental note to give it a good brushing before he headed out, though he knew that even that won't help much. Then the next thing that caught the Brit's attention were the _disasters_ that we're his eyebrows. Dark and big- well, huge. These were the cause of countless teasing throughout his childhood; even occasionally now. Lord knows he had tried to tame them, but to no avail. With care he traced his fingers over his jaw line. Now, the rest of his face, not too much to complain there, he supposed. Although… it wasn't quite… that masculine. It was narrow, and the chin pointed rather more than he would have liked.

Oh well. He knew he wasn't meant to be one of the lucky ones anyway.

After brushing his teeth, and other bathroom routines, Arthur walked back into his room and over to a calendar pinned to the wall. What he saw did not lift his spirits up at all. No. For today was the 45th day of the year. February 14th.

"Fuck." He shot the piece of parchment one of his infamous glares. At this point he was debating whether or not he even should attempt this day or not. However, in his of heart hearts, he would never be able to skip school needlessly. His studies were important to him, after all.

With a shake of his head, and a long sigh, he hurried himself with removing his night time wear and replacing it with his uniform. That made him feel slightly more prepared at least.

Cool wood chilled his hand while it slid lightly over the banister of the staircase, Arthur on his way to his next destination. The kitchen. Once there he placed two slices of bread in the toaster and seated himself at the counter. Right about now he had wished that he did accept cooking lessons from Francis… but he'll _never_ let the Frenchman know that. Plus, that would mean seeing his face more often than necessary. He wouldn't be able to stand that. Francis with all his annoying, sometimes slightly perverted, habits. God, he is such a show off as well! Just because some found him "attractive" did not give him the right to parade himself around the place like the bloody Queen! The audacity of it all.

The green eyed boy continued his thoughts of his infuriating classmate, each thought getting ruder and ruder by the minute. In fact, he was so enthralled in his musings that he failed to realise that his toast was done some time ago. And was pretty much… well, charred. It seemed whatever Arthur would try and cook would only end up as a failure.

Suddenly a loud, annoying ringing came from the fire alarm situated in the hall; at last bringing him back to reality. He snapped his head up to look at the cause of concern.

"Bollocks!" Quickly he leaped up from his seat. With one hand he pulled out a plate from the nearby cupboard, and with the other he snatched pieces of coal from the toaster and tossed them onto the plate. He stared down at his breakfast, frowning. The… toaster must be on the blink. Yes. That's it. Totally not Arthur's fault. Nodding to himself, satisfied with blaming the toaster yet again, he wandered over to the fridge to get the butter. While there he also turned on the radio.

' _Goooood morning listeners! Happy valentines day, I hope you all get to spend it with that someone special!'_ , began the radio host, immediately followed by a snort from the teen who was buttering his food. ' _To celebrate today, we've got a whole stack of lovey-dovey tunes to get everyone excited!'_

'Ohhhh oooohh ohhhh oooh,

 _It's jb,'Crunch!'_

My friends say I'm a fool

 _To think that you're the one for-' 'CLICK'_

He removed his hand from the radio's power button. That was the last thing he wanted to hear. Especially from Justin Bieber.

With a bitter expression he started to eat the toast, which would make any normal person gag, but he was simply used to overdone food now. Others were just far too fussy. There was absolutely no point in wasting perfectly edible food. " _Waste not, want not"_ , his mother always used to say. Used to. Now it were his brothers that worked and looked after him…

Arthur shook his head. This day brought nothing to him other than bad memories. He needed to hurry up and get on with it already so it could just end. At a faster pace he finished eating, took a big gulp of water, and picked up his school bag from his bedroom; already packed for all his classes from the previous night. When back downstairs he went to the front door and slid his feet easily into his shoes, hand hovering over the brass door knob.

' _It's just a few hours of school. After that, I can go home and forget all about Valentine's day.'_ , he thought to himself, trying to persuade his hand to move and let him outside. Breath held, he at last twisted the handle and took that first step onto his porch.

"Right-" ' _Crunch!'_

Arthur froze.

What was that sound? Did he step on something?

He looked down.

"What… the hell?"

 **(A/N)**  
Those of you that have already read my first attempt at this have probably realised that I'm following the same basic plot, but like I said this is just to ease me back into writing so don't expect too many changes. I might add new things here and there, but idk just yet.

Feedback would be amazing if anyone is willing, thank you in advance! I hope you liked it!


End file.
